


El momento llego

by Tercenyahecile



Category: The Maze Runners
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: Thomas和妹妹Teresa打賭輸了，他被要求取消之前的婚約去追求Newt。但是不幸被他取消婚約的人正是Newt。





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas真心實意後悔和他的孿生姊妹Teresa打這個賭了。  
『如果他是個Alpha那麼你在這個公司一天我就給你當一天助理，如果他是個Omega你就應該解除爸爸媽媽給你訂下婚約的那個人的契約然後去追他。』  
他，指的是跟Thomas的公司在一條街上的另一個公司的老闆。一個金色頭髮棕色眼睛身材修長臉卻生得稚氣的英國男孩。  
Newt，他第一次注意到那男孩的時候就聽他身邊的亞裔如此叫他。  
鑑於能讓自己孿生姊妹做自己的助理這個條件過於誘惑，他鬼使神差答應了。  
而他現在正在坐立不安地等著從美國飛過來的父母，並且知道他們會給他隆重介紹他早就已經訂下婚約的那位來自英國的倒霉的Omega。  
當然他也不知道是追Newt更倒霉還是把這個消息告訴父母更倒霉。  
他跟Newt並不一定合得來，Teresa一定在看他的笑話。  
不過人群裡Newt是個過於顯眼的存在，他也必須承認。  
所以Newt閃著大眼睛告訴他他的確是個Omega的時候，Thomas感覺天都塌下來了。  
以至於Newt的後一句話他壓根沒聽到。  
Newt說他跟一個父親生意上的夥伴的兒子在他分化以後訂下了婚約。  
要他真的去追Newt，Thomas貧瘠的瞎卡腦袋從來沒有浪漫這個編制，他勢必要求助Teresa。  
何況Newt看上去就不好追。Teresa知道他輸掉賭局以後還哈哈大笑，傷口撒鹽一樣對他說。  
Teresa掐了一把他的胳膊，把他從回憶裡拽了出來，他看到了自己的父母，還有對方的父母，而那個Omega似乎並沒有跟在他們身後。  
「放手去追，好吧。」Teresa壓低聲音對他說，「你們都還沒見過面呢誰知道到底適不適合。」  
於是他在只空著那個留給Omega的座位的時候清了清嗓子。  
「雖然這麼做很無禮，可是我……我愛上了另一個Omega，我想要跟他…呃……共渡一生。」他結結巴巴地解釋，「我希望取消婚約。」  
在他說出最後一句話的時候，有人推開了門。  
Thomas石化了，Teresa也石化了，心裡大叫不好。  
進來的人，是Newt。  
他們怎麼就沒有發覺Newt的外貌跟對方母親的身段和臉龐如出一轍呢？  
Newt盯著他，目光有點受傷，但是很快掩飾起來了。  
還沒等Thomas再說話，他輕輕地坐到座位上，得體地打了個招呼，然後轉頭看著Thomas。  
「巧了，我也正想提議解除這段婚約，看來我們心有靈犀。」他冷冷地開腔，「最近認識了一個很有趣的Alpha，我不想錯過。」  
Thomas簡直要當場口吐白沫。

Newt嚴格來說既是公司的老闆也算是代言人，小小年紀就展現了自己在表演和音樂上的天賦讓他幾乎可以說一夜成名，當個代言人也是順理成章的事。  
總之Thomas偶爾跑步路過他們公司，總能看到Newt的大幅海報就掛在他公司的櫥窗裡。  
他還聽過一些路過的因為對Newt有所了解的粉絲說這個公司還是Newt自己開的，反正他對經商也感興趣，指不定什麼時候就息影暢快地去做他的機車公司老闆去了。  
反正做別的生意他也有本金，雖然英俊程度無與倫比，可是錢他也是從來不缺。  
那張海報上的Newt看起來比現在小很多，可是亮粉色涂装的機車還是差點閃瞎了Thomas的狗眼。  
他和Teresa在回家的路上都保持了石化，最後他狠狠瞪了一眼Teresa，而從來不服輸的Alpha妹妹回瞪他。  
「都是你幹的好事！結果是我要去把跟我解除婚約的Omega再追回來！」他咆哮，「這真是太滑稽了。」  
Newt從頭到尾沒再正眼看過Thomas，他一如既往優雅，但是比平日冷漠地抿唇。最後和他父母一起面無表情離開了，還好他們父母之間生意上的合作沒有受到任何影響。  
「當然是我的……鍋。」Teresa語氣是放緩了，可是氣勢沒減下去，「我當然要想辦法……不過，Thomas，你喜歡他嗎？」  
她的問題讓Thomas停住了腳步。  
「我當然……」他的舌頭打結了，看著自己的妹妹。  
不喜歡Newt絕對是假的。  
他好看，哪怕平時很冷酷，但是彬彬有禮斯文紳士，脾氣特別好。  
他在心裡數了一萬個Newt的優點。  
他當然想去追求這樣的……Omega，其實他也不在乎Newt是不是個Omega，他是什麼都好，都讓他喜歡。  
「怎樣？」Teresa挑眉看他。  
「可是追他……現在太難了。」Thomas垂頭喪氣坐在馬路牙子上，「他恨死我了肯定，別說我去追他，就算請他吃頓飯我看都很難。」  
「你要對自己有點信心。」Teresa像揉小狗腦袋一樣揉著他的黑色頭髮，「放心，我保證會為了你們兩個在一起出謀劃策。」  
Teresa確實是個很聰明的人。這點他倒深信不疑。  
可是Teresa能幫他追到Newt他並沒有底，因為過於親密通常同學對他們這對孿生兄妹敬而遠之。  
簡單來說就是他們兄妹兩個已經打了二十幾年的光棍了，儘管他們倆的姓氏一模一樣也被所有人認為是天生一對而無人問津。  
鬼知道他們兄妹倆可是能用枕頭從樓上走廊追打到樓下再繞著花園打一圈的……冤家，被追著打的只有Thomas。完事以後他們倆還得去商店再買一個完好的毛絨枕頭，除了那種毛絨枕頭，Thomas從來沒能成功在其他枕頭上睡著。  
何況他們倆還都是Alpha。  
「可是你也沒談過戀愛。」Thomas猶猶豫豫地指出，氣勢全無，全然忘記剛才站在馬路牙子上咆哮的人是他。  
「拜託，說得好像我沒有看過似的。」Teresa並不洩氣，「我知道Newt身邊有個助理，就是那個亞裔。」  
噢，Newt叫他Minho，並且他們倆的關係很密切，那個身材健壯的亞裔一看就知道既不可能是Beta，更不可能是Omega。  
「你難道問到了他愛吃什麼？他還喜歡喝哪裡產的紅茶？」Thomas覺得不可思議，但是聯想到Teresa恐怖的交際能力，他明智地閉嘴了。  
「你的瞎卡腦袋到底為什麼從來沒有發現你們倆午飯都在同一家餐廳吃的？」Teresa眼神裡的嫌棄幾乎可以實體化把他淹死了，「也許我們的引擎生意有那位亞裔跟我們打交道，那麼其他的事他也可以幫上忙。」  
Thomas覺得這個世界真是不可思議，他跟Newt在餐廳裡不過是幾次偶遇而已。  
他印象中。

後來他才知道其實十有七八是Newt去的太早，在上一層吃午餐。而跟他一起去的除了那位可以當保鏢使的亞裔助理，有時候還有一個金髮女孩。  
看起來像他的妹妹。  
而解除婚約的風波才第二天，Thomas看到了另一個又高又壯的男人。  
眉毛非常具有辨識度。  
Teresa下巴都快掉到地上去了，當她因為來得晚所以看到眼前驚奇一幕。  
三個Alpha的信息素在打架，三個Alpha劍拔弩張，而Newt皺著眉靠在樓梯邊隨時準備落跑。  
他要被熏壞了。  
「喂，你們真的不能紳士一點兒嗎？」她抓住Newt的肩膀把對方扶到樓梯下，抬起眼睛根本沒有一點驚訝地對上Thomas那雙已經快要爆炸的眼睛。  
噢，連他的妹妹都能碰到Newt，他卻不能。  
Thomas一走近，那個男人就覺察到了，還有Newt身邊的那個人高馬大的亞裔。  
Alpha們不加控制地釋放信息素的結果就是倒霉的只有Omega，Newt不幸中招。  
看著Newt被那兩個人護送著坐進豪華轎車看都不看他一眼，Thomas看著面前的食物食慾全無。  
「你應該好好控制自己了，年輕的Alpha。」Teresa坐到他對面，若無其事地說，「別再給我的計劃增添難度了，行不行？」  
「你比我還年輕。」Thomas洩憤一般咬了一口漢堡，「你從來沒有告訴我你有什麼……計劃。」  
才第二天他們能有什麼計劃。他憤憤不平地想。  
「我們最近有一批新的涂装設計，該死的，你的瞎卡腦袋裡到底裝了什麼？我昨晚才告訴你的。」Teresa毫不留情吐槽他，「別告訴我你這樣精蟲上腦的Alpha從昨天開始滿腦袋想的就是Newt。」  
這還真是。  
Thomas想這麼說，但是想到Teresa剛剛把他的爛攤子收拾乾淨隨時可能發作，他慫了。  
「今天已經禮拜四了，大概下禮拜一我已經約好了時間。」Teresa行動力十足地掏出了日程本寫寫畫畫，「然後一起去吃個飯什麼的。」  
「然後？」Thomas繼續小心翼翼地問。  
「我也不知道。」Teresa無辜地看著他，「你也許首先應該告訴他這是個誤會，或者，這本來……是個玩笑。」  
「那我是不是還得買束花？」  
「看來你還有救。」Teresa翻了一個白眼，然後把不知道從哪裡拿出來的一本很厚的文件夾摜他懷裡，「好好研究，給他留個好印象。」  
「也許能挽回那麼一點點。」Thomas大聲嘆氣，把最後一點生菜葉子吞了下去，「是說，他對我的印象會更糟嗎？」  
「按照Minho的說法，惹他煩的人一直在他面前晃這就會讓他更煩，從而印象更糟。」Teresa試圖面無表情憋笑回答他。  
「那麼我認為還不如什麼都不做。」Thomas洩氣地告訴她。  
「你答應我他是個Omega你就得把他追回來。」Teresa差點把手裡的咖啡舉到他腦袋上倒下去，「記住，什麼都不做就是什麼都沒有，你要眼睜睜看著他跟其他Alpha一起……」  
「一起怎麼的？」Thomas盯著她，「繼續說。」  
「一起濃情蜜意，直到他們滾上床。」Teresa兩手撐著桌面，「恕我直言，Newt各方面都是很討人喜歡的，根本不缺追求者。」  
「Fuck，這當然不可能！」Thomas手裡裝著可樂的紙杯都快擠爆了，「他必須是我的！」  
然後可樂流了他一手。  
黏糊糊的噁心的感覺讓Thomas研究文件都心不在焉，不知道Newt心裡他是不是就會像這一手可樂似的。


	2. Chapter 2

但很顯然，Thomas並沒有把握讓Newt對他的印象有任何改觀。

這一點從他第八次在床上翻身看到外面仍然一片漆黑，而抓起手機看到已經凌晨四點半他就想到了。

Teresa看到他的黑眼圈時忍不住掩面。

「親愛的哥哥，你昨晚難道懷著和誰共度春宵的強烈願望了嗎？」她還是好心地拿出了化妝包，把遮瑕膏找了出來還忍不住嘲笑只睡了數個小時可憐的哥哥，「我以為這麼快你就遺忘了我們的賭注。」

「如果共度春宵的那個人是Newt…」他咽了咽口水，忍不住反唇相譏，「我保證今天早上你沒法叫我起床，畢竟做夢並不令人反感。」

但他不得不感謝幹練的孿生妹妹，否則以他醒來時的尊容想必會令人笑掉大牙。

當然，Newt和Minho的反應也是十分驚訝的，他幾乎能聽到Teresa忍笑全身抽搐的動靜。

始作俑者只是疑惑地看了他一眼，Minho幫他拉開了椅子，Thomas不由得想起來他和妹妹的那句話，

做夢並不令人反感。

夢裡的Newt當然是性感和友好的，前提是他們沒有那檔子烏龍。

想到這個把他的人生打亂的烏龍，Thomas幾乎又要把牙咬的咯吱響。

「我們這次合作的塗裝以這些顏色為主，呃，後來又加入了亮粉色。」Teresa幹練地在投影幕上指點，回頭看了一眼自己的哥哥，他果然心不在焉。

「亮粉色？」Newt皺眉，摸了摸自己的下巴，Thomas差點以為他那張海報只是做做樣子的，「誰的主意？很不錯的想法，我喜歡。」

「我自作主張。」Thomas精神一振，但是保持了矜持，「看來效果還……不錯。」

Newt這次看他的眼神總算不再冷冰冰的了，帶著一點讚許，但很快移開了。

「確實。」Newt看著投影，擠出那幾個字，「別人想不到這種顏色的塗裝。」

接下來的會議討論氣氛總算沒有非常凝固，Newt罕見地甚至在他面前都一直維持著優雅的笑容。

「看樣子我的計劃還不錯？」Teresa在他們終於討論累了的間隙問他，Thomas抬頭看到Newt在跟Minho說著甚麼，此刻他的眉頭又皺了起來，「你們看上去挺有共鳴的。」

「這只是……」Thomas的肚子突然不爭氣地響了，「第一步罷了，真不容易。」

「別抱怨了親愛的Thomas，我已經非常努力地在幫你了。」Teresa把文件夾一放，看著因為聲響都在看著Thomas的眾人，手指撩了撩長髮，「我覺得我們可以一起去吃個午飯甚麼的，你們覺得呢？」

「我來請客。」Thomas想起了妹妹的計劃，就差跳到Newt面前了，「不然也可以叫……」

「不。」Teresa認真地打斷他，「Newt先生，Minho先生，我的哥哥已經訂好了餐廳了。」

「既然這樣，那就一起去吧。」Minho總算插上話了，拉了拉Newt的胳膊，兩個人就一起走了出去。

「呃，Teresa，你和你哥哥……可以一起坐我的車。」Newt走出了幾步，回頭說道。

「嘿，你這是背著我訂的。」Thomas趕緊攆了上去。

「我給你起了一個好頭。」Teresa步伐輕快。

「但他甚至沒叫我的名字。」Thomas依然悶悶不樂。

 

 

但Thomas不得不說Teresa簡直是個完美主義者，給他做助理雖然十分屈才，訂的餐廳顯然是精心考慮過的。

他的妹妹在這件事答應出大力，也已經表現出了十足的誠意。

Newt的視線帶著驚詫，看了他好一會兒，似乎是不太相信他居然提前訂下了這麼一個很不錯的餐廳。

當然Thomas拿著菜單，左看看自己的妹妹右看看Newt不知道把菜單遞給誰的樣子也有些滑稽。

Teresa使了個眼色，終於讓格格不入的Thomas把菜單遞到了Newt手裡。

「可我並不知道這家……餐廳有甚麼拿手菜。」Newt接了過來，習慣性地皺眉看著菜單，「Teresa小姐，我想你應該比我更清楚一些？」

Thomas看著菜單在幾個人手裡傳遞來傳遞去，心情沮喪到了極點，並且開始思考他給妹妹做助理讓她去追Newt的可行性。

他很顯然一點都不浪漫，也不會約會。

「雖然這麼說實在有些……唐突，但我喜歡你那個創意。」在等待的時候Newt突然對他說，「我以為你只是個紈絝子弟，沒想到你的審美很不錯。」

這是那個烏龍以來Newt第一次這麼友好地跟他說話。

「亮粉色沒甚麼不好。」Thomas坐直了身子，強迫自己盡量優雅地喝了一口盛在玻璃杯裡帶著香橙味的冰水，「我還覺得其他顏色有些暗了。」

他居然被Newt認為是紈絝子弟，Thomas不由得對於如果他這麼討人厭還會給別人產生怎樣的錯覺好奇起來了。

但他希望那個覺得他糟糕的人至少不應該是Newt了。

「說起來…」Newt優雅地叉起花菜，唇角露出一個笑容，「我16歲生日收到的第一台摩托車就是亮粉色的塗裝。」

「人生裡第一個，永遠都能特別得讓人銘記於心吧。」Thomas回應，心裡想的卻是他笑起來可真好看，「當然了，這個顏色很少真正會有設計師想到。」

「所以你有真才實學。」Newt肯定了他，垂下眼睛把魚柳切開，「不過看起來你也沒細心到……注意到這家餐廳的地步。」

Thomas滿腦子的『不要告訴他我每天跑步經過他的公司都能看到那張亮粉色機車的海報』。

「所有人都告訴我這一單很重要。」蔬菜沙拉塞進嘴裡，「所以我得很認真做這個。」

一臉委屈。

Newt反倒覺得迷糊了，他居然覺得這時候的Thomas簡直和那些討摸摸的狗狗一樣惹人憐愛。

也許他並沒有那麼惹人討厭。

Minho說甚麼也得做司機帶他們回去，於是Teresa也識趣地帶著他去找他們的車了，只剩下Thomas和Newt在門口等著。

「我想我對你有誤解，Thomas。」Newt看著花壇裡一叢花說道。

「也許是……我的失誤。」Thomas看著他，他甚至已經想開口對Newt解釋那就是一個巨大型烏龍。

但等他們倆坐上車，一切又有些涇渭分明了。

直到Newt下車之前，才對他開了口，帶了一點微妙的狠勁，然後車門被甩上了

「Thomas，我也挺想知道你為甚麼從來沒帶上你那位心儀的omega外出過。」

Newt直接走進了公司大門，也沒有跟Minho說甚麼話。

 

 

「所以你應該管住你的嘴。」Teresa踢了自己的哥哥一腳，「我還以為就午餐那個情況下，他甚至會答應你的求婚了。」

「我連結婚戒指都沒買。」Thomas坐在椅子上，雙手抱頭，「我怎麼知道問他那麼一個問題就讓他……氣氛降到了冰點。」

『那麼，我怎麼從來沒有見過你和你那位很情投意合的alpha一起出現過？』

「但我懷疑他其實……也沒有。」Teresa扔下文件夾，走到桌前認真捧著Thomas的臉，「看著我，Thomas，你不是沒有機會，但如果你總是這樣送人頭……」

「怎樣？」Thomas心情又沮喪起來。

「我覺得不如我去追他好了。」Teresa用力捏了捏他的臉，「你想一想，他除了吃飯也沒有和那位猛男一起，噢我不是說Minho，我是說另一位。所以你應該很明白，趁著他身邊還沒有人的時候重新找回他。」

「我是答應你了。」Thomas皺眉，「很痛，不要捏了。」

「我也答應你要幫你重新追回他，我也出了很大力，不要讓我的努力只是回到原點。」Teresa放開他的臉，居高臨下看著Thomas，「你答應我的事，你也得做到，這不過分對吧？」

「確實。」Thomas喃喃地說，「可我把事情搞砸了不是嗎？」

「我可以允許你搞砸這一次，鑑於上一次是我讓你搞砸了。」Teresa很冷靜地對他說，「我現在有一個計劃，你如果想挽回這一切……」

「甚麼計劃？」此刻睡眠不足的Thomas必須裝出很感興趣的樣子，但他不懷疑自己會在椅子上坐著睡著。

「你應該出去租一間房子自己住著，創造的機會絕對比在辦公室多得多。」Teresa指出。

「我不會變態到在辦公室就能把一個心儀的omega就上了。」Thomas一臉鄙視地看著自己的妹妹，「再說就算他在發情期我也得問過他以後再…行動。」

「希望你能恪守你今天說的話，做一個紳士。」Teresa無語地看著他，只能回擊，「如果你們倆租住的公寓很近，說不定會有甚麼意外。」

「如果他在早起上班時看到我，那就已經是意外了。」Thomas幾乎癱倒在桌面，但是並沒有忘記他的幽默感，「還是你願意把我的上班時間推遲兩個小時？」

「也許你提前兩小時更好一些。」Teresa翻開了筆記本，「因為Newt很少很早就去公司的。」

「這不公平！」Thomas幾乎沒有力氣跳起來了，「這算什麼？」

「親愛的哥哥，Newt最近租下了附近一間公寓，只不過他還打算找個設計師設計怎麼裝修。」Teresa彷彿也看出了Thomas困的快要一頭栽倒在桌上的處境，「也許這恰好能成為你的機會，畢竟你做這個才是科班出身不是嗎？」

「那我願意去把他樓上的浴缸放滿水，泡了他的公寓，然後在他找人收拾爛攤子的時候趁機告訴他，反正我們住的很近，兩居室的房間也夠用。」Thomas沒好氣地告訴自己的妹妹，「好了，我需要好好睡一覺。」

「你可真是會出主意啊，Thomas。」Teresa還算體貼地給他從櫃子裡拿出一條毛毯，最後的話讓Thomas有了不好的預感，「希望你給自己挖的坑一定要靠你自己完美解決了。」

Thomas抱著他的小枕頭和毛毯躺到長沙發上，滾了滾確保把自己整個包裹在裡面以後迷迷糊糊開了口。

「當然也許你可以叫Brenda扮演那個粗心的租客，不小心……放水淹了公寓。」

「Thomas……少耍貧嘴。」Teresa關上門，「雖然你對你妹妹我這麼貼心，但是拉別人下水可不是一個明智的選擇，何況還是唱黑臉。」


	3. Chapter 3

結果Thomas正把自己的一箱行李扛上電梯準備到自己的公寓裡好好歇息的時候，電梯停在了距離他的公寓還有一層樓的那一層。

有個人抿著嘴急匆匆走了進來，差點踢到了Thomas的箱子。

「Newt？」Thomas其實不想這麼快就和上次鬧得十分不愉快的Newt就這樣遇上了，但是老天爺的安排就是這麼微妙，「你……」

Newt也嚇了一跳，才看到拉著箱子一臉局促的Thomas。

「你也在這裡住著？你之前不是……」Newt疑惑地問他，然後掏出了手機，「抱歉，我要打個電話。」

Thomas把行李箱拉了出去，站在Newt旁邊看著他。

「Minho，我……公寓被水泡了。」Newt皺著眉，Thomas這才看到他的褲腿都濕了，「我當然要找那個租客，可是我現在沒地方住了。所以你快點過來。好，再見。」

「你的公寓被泡了？」Thomas還是覺得驚訝，甚至想到了Teresa跟他說的話，「看樣子不太妙啊。」

「樓上的租客不知道怎麼回事。」Newt有些崩潰地提了提褲腿，不知所措地看了看門牌，「我要等Minho來了。你住在哪一間？」

「06號房。」Thomas指了指，然後看到了某一間的門前已經積了一大灘水，「那間在你樓上對麼？不管怎麼說，可能Minho趕過來也需要時間。」

Newt走到那間門口，露出苦惱的表情來。

「是呀。」他說，看著自己的褲腿發愁，「你有甚麼好提議嗎？」

「我那裡有吹風機，可以幫你吹幹。」Thomas自然地告訴他，這甚至都沒在他的計劃內，「不然我猜這位租戶也並不在家。」

Thomas的公寓並不亂，看上去並不像是個最近搬家還得飽受收納困擾的公寓。

就在Newt用他的嶄新的吹風機吹著褲腿的時候，Minho打來了電話。

「Newt，公司還有事。」他緊張兮兮地說，「你怎麼樣了？」

Minho幾乎想像到Newt看著自己濕透的一大堆東西不知所措的可憐樣子了，可是現在他確實還有事要處理。

「我在Thomas的公寓裡，在烘乾衣服。」Newt說，「那家租戶不在。」

「Thomas？他也住在那裡？」Minho疑惑了，他猜估計是最近幾天的事情。

「是的。你早點過來吧，我這裡一大堆東西需要搬走。」Newt繼續對他說。

「不，Newt，我有個好提議。」Minho的語氣讓Newt升起了一點期待，「我建議你把東西搬去Thomas的公寓得了，你們倆完全可以……暫時住在一起，等你那間公寓的事得到妥善處理以後再說。」

 

 

雖然Newt對於前不久Thomas的無心衝突仍然有疙瘩，但Minho的公寓太遠，沒人會像Minho那樣每天樂意起個大早跑步上班還給他帶早餐。

於是這個看似有些唐突的提議最後被Newt採納了。

Thomas的兩居室公寓對他來說已經算是足夠的了，何況他自己也沒鬧清楚那個多出來的房間能幹甚麼，留給Newt也算綽綽有餘。

Thomas還給Newt貼心地留了個向陽的房間。

興衝衝趕來幫Newt跟租客交涉的Gally倒是愣神了，公寓被泡得太厲害，短時間是沒辦法住了。

當然這間公寓本來也就是Newt的私產，沒有租金的煩惱，但重新裝修等等看樣子還得等好一陣子。

Gally沒想到Newt找到了新的室友，而這個房東居然是Newt一直印象不咋地的Thomas。

上次是誰來著，先釋放了信息素的？他心裡想了好一會。於是氣沖沖地往Newt的方向來了。

「Gally，呃，和對方協商好了？」Newt察覺他情緒不太對，連忙發問，「你看上去臉色不太好。」

「是啊，也不知道是哪個混帳對你做了甚麼亂七八糟的事。」Gally剛舉起拳頭就被Newt抓住了他的胳膊，Thomas才反應過來，「你倒好，羊入虎口嗎？」

「嘿，大個子，我不想和你打架，尤其當著他的面。」Thomas也不是省油的燈，雖然羊入虎口這個形容過於微妙了，他的眼神飄向Newt，「我可不混帳。」

「你的情商太低了。」Gally總算沒有對他真的動了拳頭，他鬆了鬆手腕，眼睛也落在Newt身上，「還是個討厭的alpha。」

說得好像你不是一樣。Thomas很想翻白眼。

「Thomas幫了我。」Newt拉了拉Gally，「這件事他並沒有任何不得體的地方，相信我。」

「你的公寓估計得小半年住不了，你確定和他合租沒有任何問題嗎？」Gally抱著胸，看了一眼他們的房間。

Newt大概是做好了在這住下的準備的。

「這裡離公司近，不用起個大早。」Newt解釋，卻讓Gally笑了。

「你還是特別喜歡睡到終於要起床對不對？」他有些無奈，還是轉身看向了旁邊的Thomas，「你，我得要你對此做出承諾。」

他的語氣比剛才和緩了不少。

「我知道。」Thomas本來想告訴他他可以連房租都不收，但轉念一想又實在過於明顯，「我保證……不會欺負他。任何方面。」

 

 

「你的公寓很新嘛。」Newt握著一杯溫暖的紅茶，優雅地開始在屋裡閒逛，「你怎麼突然搬出來了，而且還是在這裡？」

Thomas一個激靈，這個問題他得怎麼回答呢。

「噢，這個嘛。」他把垃圾袋打包好，擰開水龍頭用冷水讓自己清醒一下，「我們家那個大房子，你知道的，我妹妹和我爸媽打算出去旅遊一陣子，而那個房子需要重新粉刷。」

「你一個人留下來？」Newt挑了挑眉，有些難以置信地看著Thomas，「我是說，也許他們會害怕你炸掉廚房甚麼的，會嗎？」

「當然沒有。」Thomas心裡有些鬱悶，他是這麼看他的嗎，「我不能不工作。」

「我還以為你被趕出來了，Gally也那麼覺得。」Newt放下茶杯，在餐廳的椅子上坐了下來，「他很兇，一直要我小心你。」

說出最後一句的時候Newt幾乎笑彎了眼睛，Thomas看得出來他是在讓他們倆都放鬆下來。

「我…呃…我保證過的。」Thomas舉起手對面前的金髮青年說，「我絕對不會跟那些沒有任何節操的人一個樣，我保證。」

「OK，我也沒說不信你不能做到。」Newt左右看看，居然看到了Thomas貼在櫥櫃上提醒自己做的設計案的便利貼，「這是甚麼？」

「提醒我養家糊口勤懇賺錢。」Thomas也坐了下來，托Newt的福，他也喝到了錫蘭紅茶，「提醒我這個月還有哪個案子一定要完成。」

Newt仔細地看了看，把便利貼又貼了回去。

「Thomas，你很特別。」他輕聲說，「每次我覺得我算是認清你是甚麼人的時候你會突然讓我覺得，那些只是你的影子，我一點都沒有了解你。」

「比方說養家糊口這件事？」Thomas做出一個誇張的表情，「我也是個很有志向的人，拜託。」

「你說過你不是專業做塗裝設計的對嗎？」Newt習慣地皺起好看的眉毛，「所以我猜，那上面是你設計房屋的案子。你的專長在那裡對不對？」

Thomas不得不點頭，順帶心裡感慨Newt的縝密。

「你需要我在你的事處理完以後給你……做個設計嗎？」他有些彆扭地開口，「雖然看上去時間有點兒緊，不過看在我也就剩一份設計還得加班加點做的份兒上。只要你處理得更慢一些，我想我還是有空趕上的。」

「那間租客確實不在，我們關閉了水閥但是……據說她一周之後才能回來。」Newt點了點頭，「我相信你的能力並不是問題，問題只是在於你沒必要加班加點趕上一個案子，因為這很辛苦。」

 

 

Newt的話險些讓Thomas得意忘形，畢竟這算Newt第一次顯露對他的關心。

「那就等我盡快把手上這個案子做完。」Thomas難得認真了，臉上沒有特別的表情，「我能給你做一個適合的方案。」

「我相信你。」Newt看著水壺，過了一會兒才回答他，「晚飯吃甚麼？」

做飯這件事對於Thomas來說還真是新奇體驗，Teresa曾經和父母提過。

『我的哥哥對於廚房絕對是個災難，廚房對他才不是。』

「我也不知道。」Thomas看著Newt，不自覺地露出了狗狗眼，「我不會做飯，我也不打算在這做飯。」

Newt看著他，不知道為甚麼露出一個笑容來。

「你果然還是有不會的東西的。」Newt胸有成竹，「看在你收留我的份兒上，我可以做飯作為回報。」

Thomas看著他直發楞，最後點了點頭。

「那真是太好了，不然我以為廚房沒有任何用處。」他抓了抓自己的頭髮，「看來不是每個人都跟我一樣會炸廚房的。」

「對了，我忘了說，你還有一件非常不擅長的事。」Newt走過去打開了冰箱，看著塞得滿滿當當的冰箱瞠目結舌，「那就是……我猜到你現在還是單身了，所以看來你撩omega的功夫實在是很差。」

「Teresa說……塞滿了比較有生活氣息。」Thomas知道他看到冰箱可能會露餡，「可我沒想到她對這些這麼熟練。」

「說實在話Thomas，你妹妹真是為你操碎了心。」Newt拍了拍他的肩膀，撿了一些蔬菜出來，「不過如果就這樣扔在冰箱裡遲早也有壞掉的一天，那樣太浪費了。」

Newt輕車熟路地開始做飯，突然驚訝於Thomas此刻的安靜，於是他試圖慢慢地回頭，希望不要看到Thomas正餓得眼巴巴地看著自己。

Thomas確實沒那麼做。

他已經非常有工作效率地把不知道從哪裡變出來的筆電摸出來開始繼續工作了。

Newt忍不住多看了他一會兒，直到聽到身後架在爐子上的鍋子傳來水沸騰的聲音。

雖然有時候Thomas也真是有點兒呆呆的，但這時候他的認真突然讓Newt覺得他可愛起來。

那句話怎麼說的來著？認真的人最迷人了。

就在他噙著一抹淡淡的笑把切好的蔬菜扔下去煮的時候Thomas也抬頭看了面前的人一眼。

他又極度後悔搞出這個烏龍事件了，後悔得想把地板跺塌。


	4. Chapter 4

Newt抱著書蜷在沙發上讀著，對於時間的流逝渾然不覺。

等他合上書打個呵欠，時鐘顯示已經快到深夜了。

Newt有些後悔自己沉浸在書裡，居然忘記了明天還要去上班。

說是上班，但是他幾乎從來沒有在上午跨進過他的辦公室，他的手下們也都非常善解人意地不會在上午就給他找事情做。

Thomas的房間露出一線燈光，Newt輕手輕腳走過去。

這個晚上他並沒有在晚飯後見到他的房東，Newt這才後知後覺，Thomas和他同住的第一個夜晚就已經讓他有些驚奇了。

或者應該說Thomas和他想像裡的那個人著實不同。

透過門的縫隙，Newt可以看到Thomas正伏在工作台上，他的眼睛盯著電腦屏幕，但工作台上還有幾張畫著草圖的草稿紙。

Thomas說自己經常接外快也不是太新鮮的事。Newt倒是對於自己公司的那些設計師又多了一點同情，雖然他敢肯定自己在薪水方面還是很人性化的。

於是他輕輕敲了敲門，Thomas幾乎條件反射跳了起來。

「嘿！」Thomas立刻平靜下來，Newt卻覺得剛才這一幕太逗樂了，「你還沒有睡覺呢？」

「沒有，我正想要去睡覺。」Newt終於走了進去，除了工作台整個房間倒是還算整潔，「才發現你忙得很，就和……我公司裡的那些人一樣。」

Thomas扭過頭去，把自己的圖紙保存，然後把草稿紙摞好，整齊地夾在工作台的邊緣。

「你該去休息了吧，咦，這個是？」Thomas看到了他手上的平板電腦，Newt雖然在看書，但也在聽劇，「那個……喜劇？」

「嗯。」Newt不知道Thomas哪裡來的熱情，看上去他似乎也喜歡這部喜劇，「我覺得還不錯。」

「我也喜歡看。」Thomas喃喃，但他很快回過神，「在你睡前我去給你熱杯牛奶吧，做個好夢。」

「好啊。」Newt跟在他身後走了出去，在餐桌邊坐了下來，「Tommy。」

他叫Thomas，對方正把牛奶放進微波爐裡加熱。

「啊，怎麼了？」Thomas這一刻臉上卻有著和他平日裡完全不同的呆滯，讓Newt有些好笑。

「我得說，你和我想的很不一樣。」Newt對著他揚起嘴角，「下一次有空一起看那部喜劇怎樣？」

他對著Thomas發出了邀約。

「好啊。」Thomas把那杯牛奶遞到他手裡，終於露出一個笑容來。

 

 

天空大亮。

這是Newt拉下眼罩的第一個想法，儘管這根本不會讓他驚訝，好像他沒有哪天不是這個點才醒來的。

他拉下被子，懶洋洋看向百葉窗外面。

整間屋子一片寂靜，Thomas早就去上班了。

想到Thomas，Newt就有些好笑，他對他不止生了一次氣，可奇妙的是他們現在就住在同一個屋簷下。

他慢慢地穿上衣服，準備好好收拾自己以後去廚房給自己做一頓豐盛的早飯。

每天起床都不快樂，哪裡還有生活的樂趣。

Newt高高興興地去冰箱裡拿食材，吐司剛剛被放進麵包機裡，等他把食材料理好也就差不多了。

等Newt心情很好地坐下來享用早飯的時候，他的視線不知道為甚麼停留在了這個過於豪華的廚房上邊。

Thomas雖然非常需要努力工作，但是這不意味著他不是一個富家公子哥。

公寓一切都要體現出公子哥的豪華氣派無可厚非。

但這個豪華廚房給他的感覺就是太乾淨了，乾淨得足夠讓Newt對Thomas下一個他不會做飯的定義。

『Thomas，你在廚房裡一點都不像你在工作時那麼得心應手。』Teresa在那頓正餐偷偷吐槽Thomas的那句話突然竄進Newt的回憶裡，『所以我們不會讓你有機會進廚房的，因為我們不想那個很昂貴的廚房遭受災難。』

『那只是小意外！』Thomas抗議，但卻顯得底氣不足。

Thomas不會做飯，或者應該說他不怎麼會做飯。

Newt把碟子放進洗碗機裡，站在那裡想了想。

能夠得到Thomas的幫助，不管怎樣總得有點關於主人慷慨的表示。

以身相許起碼現在是不可能的，畢竟這個房東親自要求取消婚約的，他不見得對自己就有意思。

Newt有些灰心。

但是在他借住的這段時間他可以考慮每天早一點起來，給那位每天都在辛辛苦苦賺錢，大早上就要出門去工作室，很晚了還得在自己房間裡加班加點幹活的設計師做早飯。

等他做好早飯大概還可以回去睡一個回籠覺。

於是Newt一邊心裡感嘆著自己還是夠善解人意，一邊拉開了冰箱門。

等他今天在辦公室完成他的工作，他就要去這附近的高級賣場採購食材。

雖然他對Thomas的口味一無所知。

但是自己的手藝怎麼的也不差啊。

 

 

「你每天都在加班。」他突然抬起頭對Thomas說。

穿著休閒衫格外親民卻一頭扎進工作裡的Thomas在兩秒後才回過頭，看樣子是仍然沒能從工作裡走出來。

「你才來了兩天……」Thomas雖然反應遲鈍了，思維沒有遲鈍，「我也不是每天都加班的，有時候要加，今晚這個案子加完了就能歇一陣。」

「兩天也夠了。」Newt放下平板電腦，走到工作台前認真端詳起了Thomas的設計，「看來你在設計我們那款機車以前，是沒設計過機車。」

「這是我的主業。」Thomas繼續畫圖，「機車純屬愛好。」

雖然Newt一定會是一副我不相信的表情。

他要轉移話題。

「我晚上回來……看到冰箱裡，滿滿當當的。」Thomas猶豫著，但是想來想去也沒有更好的話題了。

「你也沒說冰箱不能這樣。」Newt完全沒有理解他，「你一個人住，冰箱除了牛奶就相當於甚麼都沒有，那也太困難了。」

「不，Newt，我不是這個意思。」Thomas撓了撓頭，又在圖紙上畫了幾道，抬起頭那雙可憐巴巴的眼睛就讓Newt有些不知所措，「你也太破費了。我不會做飯，所以我不太會買很多食材放在冰箱裡。」

Newt忍不住笑了出來，好一會兒才止住。

「Tommy，我會做飯。」Newt盯著他的眼睛，一字一頓，「我也喜歡做飯。」

Thomas點了點頭。

喜歡做飯，他也不能剝奪別人的愛好。

「但是那也太多了吧？」Thomas終於快要完成了，有了心思和Newt討論，「雖然這個冰箱性能……好像還不錯。」

「不是不錯，是很好，所以我買了那麼多，放心不會出問題的。」Newt無奈地看著Thomas，「是不是這些事都是Teresa幫你做的，我感覺你完全狀況外似的。」

「對於你一個人跑去買了那麼多食材這件事，我也是狀況外的。」Thomas回敬他，「你也可以說一聲嘛。」

Newt居然聽出了撒嬌的意味，於是他趕緊清了清喉嚨，切入正題。

「關於一起去採購食材這件事我下次會叫上你，雖然我不指望一個會炸廚房的人能有很大發揮的餘地。」他在Thomas出聲抗議之前換了語氣，「Tommy，我每天會起早點給你做早飯，就算回報你沒收房租讓我在這白住白吃白喝了。」

他甚至也沒打算問Thomas的意見了，反正Thomas還不至於這麼點小事都得拒絕他。

然後Thomas丟下了繪圖的鉛筆。

「那你怎麼能休息好啊？」

Newt乾脆不回答了，只是給了他一個你試試看拒絕我的表情，讓Thomas疑惑之中乖乖點頭同意了。

 

 

「所以你今天這麼積極地早到，還這麼精神，是不是有甚麼進展了？」Teresa難得哈欠連天，最近的策劃讓她心累，「你最好告訴我有，不然……」

她盯住Thomas。

她的哥哥從來不掩飾，她也清楚，Thomas不擅長掩飾。

「他今天……特意早起給我做早飯。」Thomas幾乎語無倫次，「他說，呃，我不會做飯。」

「是的，你只會炸廚房，Thomas。」Teresa來了點精神，她毫不留情地吐槽起了哥哥，「不過他做了甚麼？」

Thomas有些不好意思地撓撓頭髮，最後掏出了手機遞給Teresa看。

「其實……還挺平常的不是嗎？」Thomas的手機屏幕上金髮男孩站在廚房背對著鏡頭，他作為背景有些模糊，清晰的是桌上簡單卻又豐盛的食物，色彩搭配鮮豔得讓人食指大動，「可是真的是超棒的早餐。」

Teresa看著這照片，忍不住笑了。

如果她在經歷了漫長休息以後飢腸轆轆地起床收拾自己的時候有那麼一個人正在廚房裡為她做這麼一頓早飯，她絕對會比現在自己的哥哥笑得更傻。

Teresa制止了自己往下想。

噢，你笑得可真像是個……昨晚開開心心做了美夢早上還吃到了最美味的早飯的人。

「Thomas，你笑得好傻。」她忍不住對對面的Thomas說，「真的，你和學校裡那些和心儀的omega表白成功的alpha一個樣。」

Thomas總算收斂了表情，還很驚訝地看著她。

「我真的一直在笑嗎？很傻嗎？」他摸了摸自己的臉，Teresa感覺得到笑意從他的眼底漫上來。

「不要告訴我你從早上發現他在給你做早飯時就是這個樣了。」Teresa丟下文件，上面的便簽寫著重點在第幾頁，當然Thomas之前有時候會詢問她文件的重點到底是哪些，「蠢透了，哥哥，何況他比我看到得更早。」

但這一次一定不會那樣問她了，他一定會一眼就知道所有的安排，而他一定會把一切設計完美。

於是Thomas的手掌狠狠地搓了搓自己的臉，看上去希望自己嚴肅起來。

「好吧，我知道了。」他已經翻開了文件，那種認真的姿態很顯然已經沉浸在工作裡了。

「愛情果然也是動力嘛。」Teresa輕手輕腳打開門出去，心裡終於鬆了口氣。

最近Thomas的愁眉苦臉終於有了一個還算不錯的開局，和Newt他們的合作開始好轉了。

Teresa透過玻璃看了出去，第一次在這樣的高度看到了太陽從雲層裡鑽了出來。

然後她看到自己的笑容漾起的倒影。


End file.
